But, I Don't Want to Love You
by pnkpanthawitch03
Summary: Hermione made a mistake and will do anything to keep it from Ron, Draco uses it to his advantage to get her to help him pass Muggle Studies. When Ron finds out her secret, Draco suggests they flirt to get him jealous... but then the game turns to reality.


**HEY ! My name is Megs and this is my story :) **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: The romance plot and a few other thingy ma bobs are mine everything you've heard of or read before is J.K.R's

* * *

**Draco Malfoy shifted through the papers in front of him and grumbled under his breath. "This is so stupid, just because I want to get Advanced Schooling I have to fill out these dumb forms." He read the questions and none of the answers seemed extremely difficult. **

**"DRACO! I WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Lucious Malfoy's voice came roaring into his open doorway from his father's office door. Draco jumped up and trudged down the stairs and to the right where his father was waiting for him. Draco sat down in a chair in front of a large Maple desk. **

**"Draco, Your Muggle Studies teacher has been kind enough to inform me that you are not passing your Muggle Studies class. If you do not pass your Muggle Studies class you will not be accepted into any of the Advanced University's that you are applying at. If you don't get into your Advanced University's than you will not be living here anymore. I don't care how you do it, but get that grade up. Am I understood?" **

**"Yea Dad." Draco responded not really worried about it, he already had plans to raise his grade. All he needed was a few study sessions with a brown haired mudblood.**

****

****

**

* * *

**

When Draco got on the train to go back to school after Christmas break he started looking for the Mudblood. She was in the Head Girl and Boys compartment which helped him because she wouldn't wonder why he was there. He sat next to her and smiled. She glared at him and turned away from him. He grabbed a loose lock of her hair and put it behind her ear. "Hermione." He said into her ear. He felt her shudder. "I need help." he whispered. "You see, I'm not passing Muggles Studies. Since you were raised by two Muggles I was thinking you could tutor me." 

**Hermione turned to face him. "I wouldn't tutor you if you paid me." She said and turned away again. **

**"Well, since I'm the only person who knows about you and The-boy-who-lived's little fling... I suggest you help me." **

**"You're an arse Malfoy." **

**"Is that a yes?" **

**"Meet me in the Library at seven tomorrow night."**

****

**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley were sitting in the common room of the Gryffindor house. Ron had his arm around Hermione's waist and was rambling on about Fred and George. Harry was pretending to be listening to him while really he was thinking about Hermione. Hermione was pretending to listen to Ron but she was thinking about Draco. How had he known about Harry and Her? How much did he know? Could she get out of tutoring him? 

**"Well, I'm off too bed." Ron finally said. Hermione kissed his cheek and smiled at him as he headed up the stairs to the boys common room. After he was gone Hermione stood up and headed for her own common room. When she turned around to say goodnight to Harry she found him standing behind her. **

**He put a hand on her waist. "Herm I know you said you wanted to end this before break but i can't think of anything but you. I can't sleep or eat. When I talk to Ron I just want to tell him I'm crazy about you." He kissed her and she let him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back for a second. Then she pulled away. **

**"Harry, No. I care about Ron still. Give me some time to think things over." She turned around and ran up to her room leaving Harry all alone in the common room.******

* * *

****

**Hermione sat down at the table in the Library where Draco was sitting. "Ok I'm here what do you need help with. I told Ron I'd be back by eight." **

**"Still dating that dope? I know you and Potter broke it off before Christmas nasty business that was Granger." **

**"You stay out of my life or I won't help you pass Muggle Studies. Ask me any question and I will answer it, as long as it is about Muggle Studies." **

**"Ok, you win. What is the point of a parking meter?" He asked pointing at a picture of one. Hermione sighed; it was going to be a long hour.**

****

**Hermione closed her book and smiled. "Now that that's over with I'll be going Malfoy." **

**"I will see you Thursday at seven here in the Library." **

**"Fine. You are going to keep your mouth shut about me and Harry right?" **

**"You've bought until Thursday." He smirked at her frown. **

**"I hate you." She muttered before leaving the library and headed for the Quidditch Pitch where the Gryffindor team would be practicing. **

**

* * *

**

She climbed into the stands and watched Ron zoom around. He looked so cute in his robes. After the practice he flew over to her and kissed her quickly. 

**"Hey Herm." **

**"Hey Ronnie, your all hot sweaty." He laughed and kissed her quickly again. **

**"I got to go down to the changing rooms, Harry hasn't lectured us yet." **

**"Ok, I'll meet you down there." **

**He nodded and flew down to the room while Hermione started to climb down.**

****

**Ron ran into the Dressing Rooms and sat down next to Ginny who was already complaining to Harry about the all too often practices in the freezing cold weather. "Ginny enough!" Harry scolded which surprised them all. Harry had always been a very laid back coach, he never yelled at one person or picked out one person in particular to be upset with. "OK team, we're doing all right over all but Ron do you think you could keep your head in the game?" **

**"My head was in the game Harry. I had an awesome practice today!" It was true, it had probably been Ron's best practice in the two and a half years since he had started playing for Gryffindor. **

**"Not good enough. I don't want to hear any more complaining about the practice times or how often they are. If you want the cup this year we have to be the best. Now get out of here and get some sleep I want to see you all back here Thursday at six thirty. If you are late you run, not fly, run the laps." Harry finished and slammed the door to his room. **

**Ginny looked at Ron. "What crawled up his butt and died?" she asked. "Harry never gets this upset, even when you guys have Snape right before practice. **

**"I don't know but unless he was blind during the entire practice how could he say my head wasn't in the game?" **

**"I don't know Ron, I'm going to go talk to him." **

**"Alright." Hermione was waiting for Ron when he got outside. **

**"What's up Ron, you look upset." **

**"Nothing, Harry's got a stick up his butt for some reason. He yelled at me for no reason, only me. He didn't say anything to you did he?" Hermione frowned; she knew exactly why Harry was acting that way. **

**"No, I don't know why he would be upset." She lied.******

* * *

****

**"What?" Harry Yelled as the door to his captain's room opened. When he saw Ginny he immediately felt bad. "Sorry Gin, What's up?" **

**"What is wrong with you?" She asked sitting down in a chair next to him and getting to the point. **

**"Nothing. Why do you ask?" **

**"Umm... let's see. Maybe because you just freaked out at Ron for NO reason what so ever. Something is wrong." **

**"Ron wasn't playing at the top of his game today, that's all. I was just being his captain." **

**"Harry get your glasses fixed, Ron was at his peak today. It was his best practice since I started, probably his best ever. He was awesome. There is something else bothering you isn't there?" **

**"No! I'm fine." **

**"You are not fine; you haven't been fine for months." Ginny was starting to raise her voice. "You haven't been like this since... since... since Sirius died." **

**"Ginny, don't. Please." **

**"Harry tell me what happened. I won't tell anyone. I promise." **

**"It doesn't matter." **

**"Yes it does. Tell me, I won't leave until you tell me." **

**"Fine, but you're the one who wanted to know." Ginny nodded. "Hermione and I cheated on Ron before Christmas once. I asked her last night to break up with him and go out with me. She said no." Ginny stared at him and frowned, this had obviously not been what she had been expecting to hear. **

****

**

* * *

Thanks for reading please review ! ! !**


End file.
